1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dice game using two dice among a plurality of players and a dealer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various games of dice and perhaps the best known is the game of craps. In craps each player rolls to match a dice numbered previously rolled by that player and the remaining players may make wagers on those rolls. The dice are passed from player to player.
The inventor herein has invented various games that employ wager propositions based upon craps dice numbers. These games are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,669,606; 5,695,192; 5,758,878; 5,782,472; 5,961,119 and 6,019,373. Also known are dice games between the house and one or more players as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,101 to Jabro and U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,239 to Kong. The industry is always open to a new game and, particularly, one that relies totally on the roll of dice and includes multiple opportunities to win.
A dice game using two dice among a plurality of players and a dealer including establishing at least one wager proposition at predetermined odds for predetermined dice numbers, placing a wager on a wager proposition on behalf of each player, rolling the dice by the dealer to establish a house dice number, selecting one of the players to roll the dice and rolling the dice by that selected player to establish a player dice number, and paying each player having made a wager at the predetermined odds when the player dice number has a predetermined relationship to the house dice number.
Accordingly, the subject invention provides a game of dice wherein the players roll the dice against the house as represented by a dealer.